


The one night

by portiaburk40



Category: star wars sequel
Genre: Reylo - Freeform, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, This is a one night stand fic, Unexpected Pregnancy, sex at start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portiaburk40/pseuds/portiaburk40
Summary: Rey Jackson thought she had it all a career at her favorite magazine best friends rose poe and his boyfriend finn and an long time boyfriend John who she thought was going to purpose to her in fact John meant the criteria on her list he was sweet gorgeous and he loved her are so she thought. She was sure of a proposal of marriage from him after five years of living together instead she gets dumped miserable rey gets drunk and sleeps with a stranger she meant in a bar an sexy one who happens to be Kylo Ren one of the richest men in America in London on business.  After that something unexpected happens pregnancy.





	1. One

He kissed down her neck to her breast laving each of her nipples with his tongue rey moaned then he looked up desire in his dark eyes “Rey” he whispered he raised back up and kissed her deeply his tongue in her mouth tasting her she was sweet, she kissed back bringing her body forward into his.

They had already torn there clothes off while entering into his hotel room passionately kissing. They could taste the alcohol and each other. 

 

Then he kissed down her neck. Rey gave him more access, he had gorgeous full lips lovely skin he was tall and American very attractive.

He seemed to pay no one else attention once he saw her that night in the bar. They danced moving against eachother both drunk and flirting the stranger was hot and rey was already aroused just from moving against his gorgeous body so afterwards they quickly left after they kissed passionately tongues in eachothers throats on the first order dance floor hands all over eachother.

 

He kissed her breast once again  taking care of each nipple in his mouth, rey moaned leaned in she was getting wetter then he kissed her flat belly and lower to her pussy and he started to tongue her deep. Rey wrapped her legs around his head and almost screamed out her climax. He flared back up his arousal between her damp pussy making her want him inside her badly. He kissed her she tasted herself on him. Which aroused her more. “Please I want you inside me.” She begged. 

 

“Yes”  he said “you’re wish is my command” and he surged inside her they both moaned and he began to move rey met him thrust for thrust fucking her until they both screamed in pure ecstasy.

Finally he rolled off of her and both fell asleep. Sweat glistened And sated. 

THAT DAY BEFORE THAT NIGHT AT THE PUB!

Rey Jackson had just gotten off of work she went home to her and johns apartment she found a note saying “meet me tonight for dinner out there is something I want to talk about rey.”

Overjoyed rey called rose she knew it she heard from Jess her friend from highschool that she saw John buying a ring oh my god he’s going to purpose she called both her friends on joint chat “oh my god” rose said enthusiastically. Jess said “well it’s about  damned time you’ve been with him for what five years now!” Rey laughed

“Oh don’t be so grumpy Jess.” Jess looked at her and smiled “Alright okay” she said “congratulations!”

 “After the proposal” rose said “let’s celebrate!”

”with poe and finn.”

“Okay rey said but I will tell them only after I say yes.”  Rey said, Everything was falling into place she was finally marrying her long time boyfriend John! 

 

They meant at an expensive restaurant yes! Rey thought perfect for proposals she went down memory lane. She had meant John while she was in oxford they hit it off right away even though the sex was less then satisfying and rey didn’t always orgasm still John was perfect for her they had all the same goals and he got along with her friends with the acception of Jess who barely got along with any guy. Jessika pava was very open with her sexuality she would date guys and girls. John didn’t like her as well. 

 

“Rey” he said “yes!” she said her hazel eyes bright with expectation “w....we have been together for a long time and three years ago we decided to move in together.” Rey shook her head enthusiastically happiness going through her. “While we were happy.” Hold on rey thought was he talking in the past tense. She froze getting tense the excitement from earlier beginning to wither.

 

John looked in her eyes “I’m not happy anymore rey I...I am not happy with you anymore our relationship used to be what I thought I wanted but I don’t.”

Rey suddenly felt like a cloud burst tears prickled in her eyes what was going on! “What!” she said as quietly as she could in a broken voice. She wanted to scream! John looked into her eyes “I’m saying rey I want to break up.”

Rey was enraged and crying “I thought you brought me here to propose!” she said “not break up with me!” Her voice raised!

Then it suddenly dawned on her John had been distant lately the sex not like it was when they first got together even though it wasn’t all the time satisfactory they did it all the time regular before.

 

Rey swallowed “who is she!” she said her voice hard. “Rey what are....”he said. “Don’t!” Rey said between clenched teeth “who the hell is the women you are fucking John!” She almost screamed but refrained herself. 

John swallowed his head bowed. “ Her name is Cindy she’s a girl from my office!” He confessed.

“Rey please I’m so so...” Rey  put her hand in his face and said “don’t just don’t!” She gathered her things and walked away from John never looking at him tears and pain going through her. 

She gave everything to John including her virginity and he cheated on her she found the nearest pub and went in she told the bar tender everything her name Maz “oh my poor child” she said shaking her head. Maz held the girl up when she nearly clasped crying. Helping her sit at the bar. “You need a drink” Maz told her and went to fix her one.

There was a stranger setting next her nursing a drink.

She had drank a lot telling this guy everything and then flirting with him without asking his name she thought it was Kyle are something she didn’t care because he was freaking gorgeous and tall with nice hair and gorgeous dark eyes to go along with his dark hair and long nose that went well with his handsome face and nice full lips. Hell forget John she wanted to fuck this guy.

 

That’s how she woke up in a hotel room naked with a hangover, but she did remember having sex with a stranger and that sex being the best sex she had ever had , shit she didn’t even know this guy and she had never did this before in her life. It felt liberating she smirked she kissed him on the lips and whispered “thank you for not letting me do the proper thing for once goodbye.” She got dressed and left. Walking out of the hotel in what they call in America a walk of shame outfit, rey smiled not caring.

Kylo Ren met her in a bar she was tear streaked her make up running on her face she had told Maz she had been dumped but he was interested because even with her makeup running and her face tear streaked the girl rey, that was her name was damned beautiful with a slim body and small but full breast he liked what he saw. Maz comforted her apparently the girl got dumped by a long time boyfriend Maz helped her the girl sat next to him at the bar.

And he felt an instant connection to her as well also felt an unusual possessiveness he had never had with the few girlfriends he has had and none really serious relationships though. He didn’t like that John guy are how he treated rey. Plus 5 years together and 3 years of living together and the idiot didn’t fucking propose to this beautiful woman what was wrong with him.

If it had been him he would already be married to rey. He wanted her, they danced with him moving her soft ass grinding to the music. And then turning around kissing him. He...should...resist...because he didn’t really know her. But she tasted sweet and smelled intoxicating.

Later in his hotel room it was the best night he had ever had. The best sex as well. Rey was beautiful and wonderful very passionate also under appreciated by this John he thought darkly. The next day he woke up to an empty bed but the memory of him and rey edged in his brain and the memory of her kissing him before she left. Shit he thought he was going to find out about rey.

She might have left, but she made an impression and she intrigued him.

NOTES

IM UPDATING THIS STORY


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter rey finds out John her long time boyfriend was a cheating sleazebag the whole time they were together and Jess and rose poe and finn find out about the break up. Also we meet han and Liea by the way rey is 25 and kylo is 29 in this story. Also love kylo being protective.

“What!” Rose said wide eyed “it wasn’t a marriage proposal and he dumped you!” Rey looked at her friend sadly. “Yes” she said. Jessika they called her Jess for short was livid. “Why rey?!” She asked looking like she could kill John. Rey told them the whole thing and that included johns cheating but weirdly she didn’t really feel as distraught as she should’ve been. And she told them as much. It was while meeting for lunch the girls wondered why there was no celebration of pending nuptials. Rey felt she had to explain.

“Good riddance” Jess said. Rey just grinned at Jess knowing she never did like John. Rose agreed. “But if I ever see him I’m punching him in his balls!” Jess growled. Both Rey and rose laughed at that.

Then rey decided to tell them that she went to a pub after met a stranger and had one of her first one night stands ever with him. Rose was surprised told her how dangerous that is. But Jess just said way to go and winked. Grinning rey shared her grin. Plus she asked if he actually satisfied her because frankly John really didn’t. Rey said the guy was amazing rose’s eyes widened and Jess and rey laughed. Because rose blushed. 

Poe and finn come in sat down “what are you gals giggling about” Rey and Jess just grinned Rose finally just gave in and grinned as well. Finn asked if John finally popped the question and Jess said bitterly “no the bastard cheated on her and dumped her!” Both Finn and Poe stiffened up “what!” They said just as angry on Rey’s behalf as Jess.

“Calm down guys” Rey said “I’m fine believe it are not” they looked at her and they believed her they were amazed in fact at how actually calm she was. Jess looking at her grinning knowingly.

Later after drinks “yeah” Jess retorted “nothing like a great night of sex won’t cure.”

Rey blushed remembering the night with her stranger his lips his hands he did things to her that John and her tried but it never worked,  she remembered John blaming her. And maybe it was her fault she  thought or maybe she was trying to make a bad relationship work because the only man she’s ever been with was John in fact he was the only one that showed an interest in her.

With her skinny rather athletic sort of build and freckles her breast were too small she hardly had curves especially not compared to jessikas gorgeous tall model like brunette  looks or rose’s short black headed curvy looks. It’s a wonder any guy in college took an interest especially the handsome John Kellerman who come from a well off english family.

But he seemed genuine about her and sweet. Later rey got ready she moved her things earlier out of his house and rose took her in that night she thought about John and wondered if he had been cheating for years. Since they were together. Maybe even the whole time. Then she thought about the way John looked at her in tender moments but she realized it might have not been real love she saw but more pity. John went with a girl from nowhere a small English town called Jakku where she was passed from foster home to foster home and had went out with her out of pity not love as rey thought tears come unbidden as rey had to hold back a sob before rose could hear in the next room.

Then unbidden the stranger come forefront in her mind the way he looked at her with real desire despite how terrible she looked. Rey tended to talk when she is drunk and her memory is excellent it’s rare as Jess put it. But she revealed that she was in the foster system and her break up to this stranger. Shit she thought then relaxed she’s likely never to see him again. So it doesn’t matter.

The next day she and her friends including Poe and finn had done some research on her ex John and to her horror and anger that bastard had been cheating on her almost the whole time he had only ever been faithful in the first year they were together! “That bastard!” both poe and finn said in unison. “If we ever see him rey we won’t be responsible for our actions!” Poe said finn agreeing giving his boyfriend a kiss. Jess was livid as well and so was rose.

Much Later A few days staying with rose

Rey got an idea she had spied Cindy the girl John cheated with since he liked the ladies well she would make sure he is the one that gets dumped.

Later that night she followed them to this fancy atalian restaurant with valet rey looked annoyed wow how original she thought. The same restaurant he took her too,she remembered afterwards he would romance her and they ended up having sex. But later she would actually have to masterbate so she could climax because he couldn’t get her off she remembered having to fake it and John always being well as Jess put it his dick was smaller then average. She would always make the excuse that he was a good lover. It didn’t matter his size. Then she thought of her strangers size he not only was big but also big there as well and knew what to do with it. She grew hot thinking about how he stroked inside her hitting the right spots. Rey shook herself out of those dangerous thoughts and focused on the task at hand.

Rey smirked evilly guess he thought he was going to get laid tonight.

 She went to the valet and used her charm to ask for his keys and unlocked his car got panties out of her pocket placed them where the girl could see them then got out stockings tore them and put them on the floor where she could find them. Also a condum Jess spit in of course she did tell Jess she grinned evil with her. She wore gloves when she put that on the floorboard.  Plus a picture Jess doctored up online of John and a hooker. Then she snuck out. 

As they walked out while rey hid the girl giggling leaning into John. He is kissing her neck they get in the car and the girl finds it. Everything rey grins waiting for the fireworks.  Cindy looks about 20 anyway she thought. There is yelling and Cindy gets out cruelly she says “I only dated you because you wouldn’t stop pestering me are complaining about how plain your girlfriend was!” With that she walked off.

Rey was shocked so that’s how John thought of her,  he did go out with her out of pity. Later after he left she sat on the steps of the restaurant. It hurt John had told her she was beautiful it all was lies. When she lived in her last foster home she remembered Unkar Plutt who always claimed she wasn’t much to look at he was right. Suddenly she looked up tears running down her face and saw this couple they were a handsome pair.

The women older but still beautiful and the guy ruggedly handsome there was something familiar about both of them she couldn’t place oh yeah han and Liea solo one of the richest families in America the women looked down at the pretty girl crying “what’s wrong honey” she asked.

Rey just broke down and told them “wow han said that is harsh.” Liea said this “honey do not listen to that loser you are quite pretty in fact” rey smiled at them liking them both “thank you” she said wiping her tears.

Kylo Ren are as his parents like to call him ben solo found out about her rey her name was very rare and she was intelligent she worked for a London magazine. She was an editor. She had only one relationship with John kellerman popular in college come from a good family. Why would he have been with rey of all people she was a foster child passed from foster home to foster home.

Then he figured it out and it made him angry the piece of shit went out with rey out of pity and for attention to seem like a good guy. Then he found out just how many women that fool had while with rey. That angered him more. His parents took him out to a favorite atalian place the food was good. Rey was on his mind ever since that one night rey from nowhere he thought but really didn’t care.

Later he went out for a smoke and spotted her no wait it couldn’t be, kylo thought my my it was he was about to approach her when she asked for a certain set of keys to none other then John kellerman wait that asshole was at the same restaurant as him and his parents

He started to go back in but then he saw something very interesting rey put things in the losers car ben almost laughed out loud at what he saw her put in his car. Holding in his chuckles smiling,  he went back to join his parents.

As soon as they finished eating and the conversation about the company much to kylo’s annoyance, he walked ahead of them heard what that girl said because of Rey’s shananigans and saw rey sit down crying, oh my beautiful girl he thought. Then his parents came out and unexpectedly comforted her. Kylo was thankful to them for that. He stayed hidden looking on from afar.

Kylo wanted to find John and beat the shit out of him, but he didn’t he would be going home to New York tomorrow and he couldn’t afford that kind of trouble. He also knew he ached for her.

Rey, he would find a way to see her again.

That night their night together was more then just a one night stand, he could feel it in his bones.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finds out who her stranger is and he’s way out of her league and she runs into John at her work. John is a monster and douchebag! A hot kiss and kylo has not forgot rey and I added her last name and history behind that.

To say her friends laughed was an understatement Jess said it was justice that asshole deserved it as poe and finn agreed. They said they both had to go poe ran a record store and finn was his employee they were both gay and just kind of hit it off the moment they meant rey admired them. She also envied them.

 They were perfect for each other.

“What about me! Rey said guiltily “ I...had a one night stand as soon as he broke up with me! I mean the guy was wonderful and honestly the sex was better then John but still, I used him as a rebound for my broken heart. Rey said feeling really bad for her stranger. “Don’t worry about it” Jess said. “The guy had willingly done it knowing what you were about rey.”

“Yeah said rose.” Shocking rey because rose was the one that told her the dangers of one night stands she almost laughed when Jess looked at rose and rolled her eyes. “He was willing to let you take all the hurt feelings and johns neglect in the sex department on him” Rose said , Rey just smiled still feeling guilty towards the Stranger.

She didn’t even know his name but she supposed they were equal in what they did that night even if they both were drunk. And she has not seen him since. He gave her what she wanted simply.

At work she saw the new cover of the magazine she worked at and she went white because on that cover was her stranger the one that was on her mind since that one night and admittingly the one she has had erotic dreams about. Kylo Ren aka ben solo he’s han and Liea solos son one of the richest families in America they were in London! Oh my god she thought I slept with him.

She remembered they were in a expensive suite she put her hand on her mouth. She had to calm down she went outside to breathe. Wow she almost laughed hysterically, she slept with Kylo Ren that was what he preferred to be called when she read up on him. That family a couple of years ago it was a nick name his college buddies gave him so he kept it. She looked at the magazine in her hands and god he looked like a damn prince. So fucking gorgeous one night of really great sex it had to be him someone she couldn’t possibly ever have a relationship with it almost made her cry. 

“Rey!” John called she looked up. Almost jumping damn she should pay more attention to her surroundings then Anger started in her, but she supposed this confrontation was bound to happen. He took her arm “come on rey let’s talk” he said as he dragged her down the hall. She was so caught off guard she let him. Then he turned around and said “look I made a mistake I want you back sweetheart” he said in a voice she had once thought would have been sweet but it was winey and deceptive. She drew back away from him. 

If she was the lonely gullible college student she once was that no guys looked at because she was to plain and her background questionable, she would have fallen for it. But she’s not. “Oh for god sakes John I know about the girls about you cheating on me the whole fucking time we were together!”

“But rey that had been a mistake I had changed please!” She looked at him her heart hardened she rolled her eyes. He was about to open his mouth his eyes soft that once would have probably had her taking him back but nope! Because of the many girls he’s had on the side behind her back! 

“Bullshit!” Rey interrupted “I’m not sure why you suddenly want me plain old nobody me and frankly I don’t want to know but I don’t want you John not anymore you lost your chance now let me go!”

Rey said her voice raising making her even more angry. Johns face hardened “what!” he said jerking her forward “I’m not good enough! I went out with you when every other guy said you were ugly and I’m far better then you I took pity on you rey and gave you a good life!”

He was starting to hurt her. “Let me go John!”  she said fearfully and painfully. You’re hurting me let...me...go! She said as he kept pressure on her wrist. “I gave you the life you wanted!” He yelled dragging her to him trying to force his lips on hers. Rey fought trying to get away but John was stronger. She thought John was perfect sweet treated her right but she never really knew him he was a monster.

“Let her go!” a deep voice interrupted menacingly. John looked up so did rey and there was her stranger or kylo standing there looking like he could kill John with just a look. John knew who it was everyone knew of course. But that didn’t stop John from being a prick “what is it to you Kylo Ren, I’m having a personal private conversation with my women here!” He said jerking rey even closer to him hurting her making her whimper. 

“From what I hear!” said ren boiling with rage at what he was seeing “she’s not yours and your hurting her and treating her the way a lady never should be treated!” kylo walked up. Intimidating in his height build and manor “now let her go!” He said between clenched teeth.

Johns eyes widened in fear kylos dark eyes were boring down on him, he let go and said nothing if he had kylo would’ve probably beat him to a pulp, John walked away fast almost running. Kylo looked at rey finally seeing her again “you alright rey.” He said softly. Rey looked at him “yes” she said almost mesmerized by him. He was so handsome she fantasized about what it would be like to have him touch her again not drunk this time.

He gently helped her onto a nearby couch in the lobby they stayed silent for a bit he told her his parents and him were there to do an interview and he would be flying to New York that night. They talked of that night it turned out both remembered it well. “I...I’m sorry” Rey said suddenly guilty. Kylo looked up a little surprised “what for?” He asked.

 

“I used you as a rebound over that guy John” she said.

Kylo just smiled “it’s fine” he said turning to her looking around to see if anyone was in the room. “Rey if I didn’t want you I would not have taken you back to my hotel room” he said softly.

 Rey almost melted on the spot then she tensed up because of Johns taking pity and the reason behind her whole relationship with him. She scoffed “are you sure you didn’t just pity poor little me who got dumped by a long time boyfriend she said bitterly.”

“What!” kylo said surprised “no!”

 “Rey of course I didn’t” he sat closer wanting to pull her in his arms. “I wanted you even with your makeup running” he said chuckling. Rey looked at him and realized he was honest. Her eyes widened in shock he had wanted her that night. All of the sudden she didn’t know why but she was on him kissing him ferociously kylo responding immediately.

Kylo didn’t expect this he felt her soft pretty pink lips on his a their tongues meeting he pulled her almost in his lap and he was getting aroused. Rey crawled in his lap as soon as her lips were off his which nearly made kylo whimper ,then she had crawled completely in his lap strattling him and planted her lips back on his they both moaned at the friction moving against eachother both becoming aroused.

Then reality came and she heard people coming talking. She realized what she was doing and to Kylo Ren who was from one of the richest families in America and looked like a fucking gorgeous prince and way out of her league. She got off of him really quick “god I’m sorry umm mr ren I....I don’t know what came over me.” With that she left. Wait kylo would’ve said shit it wasn’t like she forced herself on him. He had been wanting her no other woman in London interested him. Hell no other woman would ever interest him again ever since meeting her as far as he was concerned. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration damn it he thought. 

Later after the interview which unfortunately he didn’t even get a glimpse of rey, he was on the plane heading back to New York he thought about Rey Jackson that’s the last name she took from one of her nicer foster families which she visited at least she had a little glimpse of kindness during her childhood. Kylo thought constantly about that night and their recent kiss. He wondered if her magazine had a branch in New York.

Kylo smiled he’d find out and get Rey Jackson to New York.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this one is big John will get a little stalkerish but that will be short lived as rey will put a restraining order on him and Kylo will be keeping tabs on her through friends while he's back home still trying to find a way to get her to New York. Also the time skip about a month and pregnancy by the way it is Kylo's since John and rey pretty much barely had sex so yep baby is from her one special unforgettable night with loverboy Kylo lol.

John started following her trying to get her alone he tried to force himself on her twice the first time claiming he loved her. When she responded you don't cheat repeatingly on the ones you love. He got cruel and called her a cunt an ugly cunt. Which actually no longer hurt rey. Later he sent pictures of them in bed together to her work. And kept harassing her. He even started harassing rose as well it frightened them both. Jess convinced her to put a restraining order on him and she did. The police would arrest him if he come within a certain mile of her and her friends as well. 

Meanwhile back in New York:

Kylo had friends in London who also worked at the magazine with rey he had them keep tabs on her for him. And found out about John the ex and his stalking it made him enraged he was close to flying back to London and pounding John a new one but then he heard rey had a restraining order put on John and that calmed him. Kylo discovered despite barely knowing rey he cared for her and not out of pity.

Rey was just different from any women he has meant before and it's no mystery to his physical desire for her. He wanted her ached for her. He missed her. Before Kylo never believed in love at first sight but that's exactly what he felt.

A month later:

Rey started feeling sick throwing up in the bathroom at work. She thought it was a virus going around but her co worker said there was no virus. Rey stilled thinking she did miss her period for a month and Rey’s period come like clockwork regular god she should have known on my god oh my god oh my god she went into a stall trying to breathe. When she finally calmed down. She went about her work that day like normal.

Then after work she went to the nearest pharmacy and bought at least three pregnancy test. If she was pregnant she knew who was the father was  and he's in new York super rich and way out of her league. But unlike her drugged out mother who had her at least she knew the father. He just would never be with a nobody like her. She called Jess and rose the only ones who knew about her wild night. And did the test. One after the other.

Rey come out put each test down in Rose and hers  flat. They were positive she was pregnant. "What will I do" rey cried. Jess and rose knew that rey would keep the baby. They asked about the father. Rey looked at them contemplated telling them or even if they would believe her. They knew it could not be Adams but the one night stand.

But then again rose who works in the same magazine as rey saw Kylo rescue of rey last month.

They were best friends so she decided to confide in them. And told them Kylo ren was the one night stand. They were both surprised. Rey told them he was in New York and that he's way out of her league. "I don't know” rose said "the way he looked at you when he rescued you from John he seemed very interested in you."

Rey assured her he didn't like seeing her being manhandled and no decent guy would. Jess just said if that handsome rich man had not forgot after a drunken one night stand he's into you. Rey just shook her head. They advised her to inform him. He has the right to know.

Both rose and Jess knew reys self esteem was low especially after what John had done to her she didn’t know it but she really was beautiful inside and out. Jess wasn’t sure about this kylo but rose did witness the way he stood up for rey and how protective he was of her. 

They were right Kylo did have the right to know he was going to be a father. The next day People at the magazine figured it out ugh they wondered if John was the father. Rey told them no it was from a one night stand she told them. John and her had not had sex in months.

Back in new York:

Kylo was shocked at What he heard rey was rumored to be pregnant rey could be pregnant! With his child because he knew it would be his. His phone rang it was an unknown number he answered it. "Umm hi this is rey” she said. He closed his eyes he missed her and that posh sexy accent. He swallowed "yes hi rey how did you get my number?” he asked curious. "Well umm your in our files when you did your interview ...I have something to tell you."

"I want you to know that you don't need to feel trapped or take responsibility but Kylo I'm...i...im she sounded like she took a deep breath.  “I'm pregnant and it's yours." Kylo froze the rumors were true my god his baby. Rey, his beautiful girl was pregnant with his child. At his silence rey broke down "I know im not near good enough for you so I don't expect anything I will keep and raise this child unlike what my mother did to me!” her voice broke at that “ but...Kylo if you want to at least see the baby ...I won't begrudge you even though we won't be together.” She said choking it sounded like sobs and she hung up.

What she  thought she wasn't good enough for him that wonderful brave girl no he thought. He made calls found out her magazine had a branch in new York and there was a job she had been after for the past year.

Kylo was going to get his wonderful girl to New York and to him. He wanted them rey and the baby. He would make her see that she was good enough for him.

Han and liea knew about their sons outing and just how he met the girl, they also knew that there boy took special interest in her. And from what they heard about her they liked her she was smart and pretty. They also knew of her background and really didn't care because their son didn't care.

"Looks like our son arranged for the girl to come to New York” Han said hugging his wife. Liea smiled she remembered how Han was in his pursuit of her "like father, like son" Han grinned wolfishly and kissed her. They already approved of the girl as maybe a daughter in law.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey realizes she loves Kylo and her feelings for John were not love. Plus she gets that job at the branch in new York where Kylo is. Rey stays in touch with her friends. And Han and liea she meets once again. They also find out their son put her in the family way.

She couldn't believe it she got it! The job in America she had been after the past year. Her friends were excited rey had already found a obgyn in New York and everything. She kept in touch with kylo because of the baby he insisted on it.

 When she told him she was pregnant  she realized she loved him and she didn't understand it she had never believed in love at first sight but that explained why she couldn't get over their night together that resulted in her being pregnant. But her background was awful the Jackson's being the only decent foster home. There is no way he could love a nobody like her and that made her want to cry.

Rose, Jess, Poe and Finn were happy for her they celebrated them wine her water. Poe and Finn found out a week ago. They were shocked at who the father was. Jess asked if she will see Kylo rey shook her head most likely not. Kylo would likely only contact her about the baby it’s his. "Rey” Jess said “you're to insecure you are beautiful inside and out."

"Yeah” rose said "And I think Kylo might care for you" rey just shook her head smiling. 

Rey thought about it that night the last night in her and rose shared flat did Kylo care about her she thought about the way he defended her with her ex who after the restraining order he never saw again.

The tender way he treated her and that kiss. Which she dreamed about before she found she was pregnant. Kylo was passionate and looked at her in a way no man ever looked at her. She decided she would see Kylo confront him. See how he felt. She had run away from things for so long she was tired of it.

Her friends saw her off and promised to keep in touch and Jess visits New York any way as she’s originally from there. She promised to bring rose. Finn and Poe would probably visit when they had the time.

She arrived with her bags her apartment she already leased it was unexpectedly affordable and nice the magazine helped her and some unknown benefactor rose said did as well.

She settled in  
and pressed Kylo number on her phone. "Hello” he answered his voice deep lord she loved his voice it did things to her. "Hi I would like to meet” she said. “Okay where?” He asked. 

 

Later they met at a nearby cafe she apologized for her break down when she told him Kylo looked at her with nothing short of admiration, he had said it was good to see her that she looked beautiful "Rey looked up surprised "y...you really think I'm beautiful” she said looking at him in awe. He took her hands "yes rey I do I have from when I met you with make up streaked down your face” he said in amusement chuckling.

“ I want to be there for you and our child" rey was amazed but I'm....... Kylo didn't let her finish stroking her fingers rey almost melted on the spot she had longed for his touch. He knew what she was going to say " Rey I never cared about that im not like your ex this is not pity and I'm aware how fast this is but I love you rey he said softly.

Oh my god rey thought he loves her. Her, "But... She said Kylo looked into her eyes don't think it's because you are pregnant and it's mine believe me rey I love you and want you only you."

”I’ve never forgotten you or that night we had together you have been a constant in my mind and when I found out you were pregnant I wanted to be there every step of the way for our child this is fast but I...I love you so much rey.” 

Rey smiled Kylo it's fast for me as well but I... love you as well even though I have baggage and i...i my childhood.” Kylo reached over the small table and kissed her deeply rey moaned Kylo pulled away his eyes darkened. He felt desire for her the minute he saw her setting at that cafe it seems to be so long since he's touched her. 

They got up to her apartment later and she unlocked it luckily rey wore a pretty floral dress because they were all over each other starved "Oh my god I've wanted this again Kylo she moaned. He kissed down her neck raised her dress up pulled her panties down kissing her all over rey returning the kisses where ever she could. "I have too” Kylo said as he groaned into her mouth. Rey unbuttoned his pants pulled them down fast kissing him more. He picked her up her legs wrapped around his waste "I want you in me please”  Kylo she said breathlessly. Kylo obliged her.

It couldn't wait they both had dreamed of each other of more of this he thrust in her fast over and over both moaning until rey screamed out her orgasm. As soon as things calmed down he let her down he pulled up his pants buttoned them and she put her panties back on her legs shaken and weak. Both smiled at each other. She offered to show him her bedroom rey looked at him like she was willing to go another round Kylo smirked and let her lead him willingly. After several more times they discussed about his parents and the baby. It was decided they would tell Han and liea together. Kylo asked about her feelings for John she was with him for a long time she told him John was good-looking and he paid attention without going on about her background or looks.

She was young she thought it was love even though the sex was tepid and it turned out it was pity and he was putting his dick in other women after the years she had been with him. "What a bastard Kylo said bitterly. "It's alright rey said reaching up and kissing Kylo "you make me feel beautiful." Kylo rolled her underneath him kissing her love swollen lips and neck "that's because you are. He was growing hard with want again. Rey grinned and they proceeded for another round. At this moment rey was happy and she felt really in love for the first time.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I’m not going shot gun wedding hear so rey and ben decide to start a relationship and date but with benefits me wickedly smirks rey is pregnant harmones she can be extra horny wickedly smirks some more plus ben tells han and liea

They decided to start a official relationship rey mentioned not even dating before they got to business she smirked looking at kylo he grinned back. They went to each other’s apartments after work a lot and they went out on dates it was great. Later he introduced her to his parents officially as his girlfriend. Han liked rey a lot rey unexpectedly and to kylo’s and Hans surprise knew cars. Han had a love for the classics and so did kylo and it delighted them that rey even knew how to fix them up.

 

She also got along with Liea his mother.

 

 

Hardly any girl kylo has dated in the past Liea liked, but she liked rey. This would make it easier for kylo to tell them that he umm knocked rey up.

Much Later in his apartment kylo grinned at a naked rey on top of him it was after they explored each other “my parents adore you.”

 

“I was surprised especially by my mother doesn’t like my past girlfriends.” 

 

 

“Well”  rey said as she strattled him taking advantage of his nakedness she felt him get hard and ready for her. She was getting aroused “maybe those girls weren’t right for you and she knew it”  she was breathless her eyes dilated and wicked. kylo rolled her over kissing her he kissed and nibbled her throat and paid homage to her breast sshe moaned he knew what rey wanted she was frantically moving against him kylo positioned her and entered her both groaning they both moved together thrust for thrust until they both nearly screamed from their orgasm.

Kylo rolled off they both were sweating he pulled rey close ever since they found each other and discovered they loved each other plus decided this baby would be raised by both of them they have not kept there hands off of each other. Later she dressed with kylo awake and she crawled in the bed to kiss him. And went home to her apartment smiling. Her and kylo decided dating and just being in a relationship was best they were getting to know each other.

And the more they knew the more they both loved each other. Plus she knew ben was going to break the news to his parents when he met them for lunch tomorrow. She was sooner or later going to show. She was already starting to show a little. She often stood in the mirror naked looking at her stomach where their baby was growing.

Jess and rose knew of course and was happy both thought kylo better then John it amazed Jess he even wanted to be involved in the child’s life. There was also her first visit to the obgyn. That happened to be tomorrow kylo wanted to be there with her. Poe and finn was happy as well and amazed “you hit the jackpot rey” finn said happily. Rey grinned at that. After her less then happy childhood and lonely life she felt she deserved this. Plus John using her as well. Yes rey was truly happy. Even when she was with her ex she was never really happy but kylo made her happy and he worshipped her.

Kylo broke the news about rey to han and Liea after lunch Hans eyes widened then he laughed “You got her pregnant from that one night you first met.” Han clapped him on the shoulder “way to go you are a chip off the old block” kylo was confused. Liea rolling her eyes but giving kylo a knowing look. “That’s not why you are seeing her right ben?” his mom asked in warning.

“Mom of course not I...I love her.” Liea breathed in relief. Kylo had told his parents the whole sorted story. Then he asked what the chip off the old block met.

Liea told him han had her pregnant the first time they did it. Kylo chuckled at that. Rey called later after his parents left and asked if he told them he said he did rey asked nervously how did they take it. Kylo grinned and told her they took it well rey was surprised ben assured her over the phone “I told you sweetheart they love you.”

Later he picked up rey for their first appointment to the obgyn. Rey lay on the table kylo by her side the lady brought  the gel she was getting her first untrasound. The doctor rolled it around her starting pudge rey was beginning to show a little but her belly was mostly flat. “There is the baby” doctor kemper said kindly. Rey was in tears “this is our baby kylo.”  She said kylo kissed her forehead and her lips “yes I know” he said choking up himself.

Later he informed his parents about the visit the doctor said they wouldn’t know the sex until she was further along. But they had copies of the ultrasound rey showed her friends with kylo there meeting them for the first time. He found he liked them a lot. Jess threatened him “you hurt her I’ll cut off your dick” kylo grinned at that rey saying “Jess! Stop she said. But kylo said if I hurt my girl in any way Jessika I’ll let you.”

Which he never ever intended to do. Rey was his forever the minute she walked in that pub she was his.

THE END


End file.
